loved by a friend
by nightmare78912
Summary: Kerith has been in love with his best friend ever since 4th grade and he is now ready to express it in a very nice way on her birthday ;)


Another day for school, another day for misery. Sunday woke up from the alarm that went off in Oblio's room. She rubbed her eyes and stretched while yawning quietly. She got out of bed and followed the loud alarm. As she was close to Oblio's room, Sunday touched the door knob of the door. She stopped as soon as she heard a noise on the other side of the door. A small yawn from Oblio came out and the springs of the bed made a quiet noise. She smiled to herself and opened the door slowly and quietly. Oblio peeked at her feet, trying to recognize who it was from his tired eyes. Sunday sat next to him pulling the covers away from the pale body. He cringed from the cold air that hit him. "Sorry," Sunday said while giggling softly "I just wanted to see if you were awake." Oblio sat up and gazed into Sunday's clear green eyes. He smiled and gave her a small peck on the forehead. "I see that you do not have those contacts of yours on yet." Oblio teased, softly running his cold hands through her jet black colored hair. Sunday pouted and made a puppy dog face at him. "But it's not time for school yet, cousin." Sunday said in a soft baby voice. Her older cousin smiled lightly hugging her tightly, putting his chin on top of her head. "Well it is soon enough, so get ready." Oblio said letting go of her and jumping out of bed. Sunday was turning 10 years old this year but was already getting bullied at school. Oblio never got bullied, he was quite tall for a 12 year old, also quite smarter than the average 12 year old boy. Sunday tends to keep quiet and a be good girl at school. She's been bullied because of her personality, but she was too scared to tell anyone. Oblio was a pale tall boy with dark black hair and loved being the center of attention. He often wore skinny jeans and odd clothing to catch a stranger's attention. Sunday would wear baggy pants and big shirts to keep perverts away from her. Oblio got ready for school first, like always, and Sunday would sometimes stay in the room for a small amount of time thinking, even if she was already ready. She came out with her usual big clothes and got her book bag ready. Oblio held her hand and walked to school with her. Thoughts of what the bullies would do to her next crossed her mind again but managed to forget them. She hugged her cousin goodbye and walked to her classroom. The students stared at her with evil eyes. One of the kids threw some used tissues at her. She got used to it, so she didn't really mind. As soon as the teachers walked in they stopped throwing tissues, or balled up pieces of paper that had threats written in them. The teacher smiled and greeted the class. The class, like every normal day, greeted back with a smile except for Sunday, who always kept a straight face. "Class, meet our new students; Kerith and Jaryn" The teacher said, smiling at two blonde kids, that were obviously twins. One of which was a boy with a slender figure and the other who had the same facial structure as the boy but had a feminine body structure. When they greeted themselves, the bell finally rang and it was time for lunch. Sunday sat down at a table that would always be empty. People sometimes slapped or whispered threats in her ear when they passed by. Kerith got his lunch and looked around the cafeteria for empty seats. He noticed Sunday looking at her food with a straight face. Kerith slowly walked to her and sat down next to her. Sunday looked at Kerith and back to her food. Kerith looked at her and suddenly smiled. "May I ask your name?" He asked her politely. Sunday lifted her head and looked at Kerith, who was still smiling. "Sunday" She answered back. Kerith nodded awkwardly and spoke again. "Well, Sunday, you have nice eyes." He said, catching Sunday's attention. Sunday smiled and thanked the blonde boy. The bell rang and the two kids got up and threw their trash away. "It was nice meeting you, Sunday." Kerith said, waving goodbye. It was time for recess, Sunday's favorite time of the day. She looked both ways to see if anyone was looking and dashed to the back of the school. Kerith noticed Sunday and couldn't help but follow. Students were amazed by the twins and they became quite popular. Jaryn was popular with the boys and Kerith with the girls. One of three bullies noticed Kerith and followed him also. Kerith saw Sunday and tried hiding behind a trash can. Sunday kept looking both ways and poked her head back in her diary. The bully found her sitting there and walked to her. "Hey there emo bitch," She said giving Sunday a smug look. Sunday gasped at the sight of the bully and accidentally dropped the diary. The bully saw it and picked it up from the floor. She began reading it and laughed loudly. "HA! Sunday the emo is in love with Kerith!" The bully screamed out so loud that the students followed the noise and found Sunday and the bully. Kerith's eyes widened and smiled to himself. "Quit it Katy!" Sunday said trying to get the diary away from the bully. Katy pushed Sunday down to the floor and the rest of the bullies began to laugh. "Or what, you're going to cut your wrist?" The bullies laughed harder and Sunday began crying. The bullies picked Sunday up by the shirt and hung her on the wall. One of them began punching Sunday in the stomach. Kerith heard Sunday's cries for help and leaped out from behind the trash can. "STOP!" he yelled pushing the bullies away from her. "Oh Kerith. Have you heard your crush? She wants some help. You want to give her a blow or two?" Kerith frowned at the bullies and slapped Katy so hard that her loose tooth came out. The crowd became quiet and scared. Sunday got herself loose and picked up her diary. Kerith looked at Sunday and smiled at her. Sunday looked away when she blushed while keeping a straight face. Kerith grabbed her hand and went to the fence with her. "You could've told me, Sunday" Kerith giggled softly. "Yes, but we met a couple of hours ago, and besides, I put in the diary that you were a gentlemen, I never said that I had a crush on you. I don't believe in love at first sight." Sunday said looking away from Kerith. Kerith looked at Sunday and shook her hand. "Then lets be friends" Sunday stared at his hand and smiled at him. "Sure thing, buddy"

10 years later

Sunday smiled at the ceiling and bobbed her head up and down to the beat of the song she was listening to. Oblio entered her room jumped on the bed right next to her. He smiled at Sunday and took her headphones off. "Hey!" Sunday giggled. He laughed lightly at her and hugged her tightly. "Happy twentieth birthday, cousin" He said smiling at her. Sunday hugged him back even tighter. "What're you going to do today?" Oblio said, letting go of her. "Kerith invited me to his place today." Sunday said getting undressed. Oblio closed his eyes and kept talking. "What're you guys going to do over there?" Sunday put on her best clothes and brushed her light rainbow colored hair. "We are rehearsing for baby got back" Oblio peeked and took his hand off his face. "Why that song?" Oblio asked looking at Sunday up and down. "I've never seen him get angry before. So when he's finished with the song, I'll have a good laugh and see what he'll say or do." Sunday put her shoes on and grabbed her keys. "Be careful out there" Oblio said leaning on the edge of the doorway. Sunday arrived at Kerith's house and noticed that they were all alone. "Why so empty?" Sunday asked looking around the house. "I don't want anyone else watching me dance this." Sunday smiled and turned the boom box to baby got back. Kerith rubbed his neck then danced to all of the moves correctly. When he finished, Sunday let out the biggest laugh out and started Rolling on the floor laughing. Kerith frowned and sat next to Sunday. "Kerith, you are fucking sexy at that song" Kerith smiled at Sunday and laughed along with her. "Hey, do you want to sleep over today?" Kerith asked gazing into Sunday's eyes. "Of course" Sunday answered back. "Let me tell Oblio" She said grabbing her phone out of her pocket. They lay in the warm bed in their sleeping clothes gazing each other in the eyes. Kerith caressed her cheek slowly. Sunday smiled lightly at the blonde boy as he smiled at her also. He leaned in and finally kissed Sunday. Sunday fell into the kiss, loving his warm soft lips. Kerith stuck his tongue in her mouth and played with her tongue. She slowly got on top of Kerith, still keeping their lips connected. They stopped for some air and Sunday began taking her shirt off. Kerith caressed her hips and thighs until she finally got rid of her shirt. Kerith stared at her smooth pale body. He touched her shoulders and began playing with her bra strap. Sunday caressed his bare body while gazing into his eyes. Kerith slowly pulled down the straps of the bra and took it off. He sat up until their bare bodies were touching, and began biting and kissing her shoulder. Sunday moaned lightly from his warm touch. Kerith looked at Sunday and smiled. "I have been waiting for this moment for so long" Sunday giggled and kissed his forehead. "You have no idea how long I have been wanting for your sweetness" She said smiling at him. Kerith licked the center of her chest all the way to her lips and kissed her. Kerith slowly moved his hands to her breasts and moved them in a circular motion, not losing lip contact with her. Sunday caressed his back slowly and romantically. He repositioned where he was on top of Sunday. He kissed her all the way to her lips down to her belly. He smiled at Sunday devilishly and slowly pulled down her underwear. Kerith kissed her pelvic area then played with her clit. She bit her lips and moaned louder. Kerith stuffed his face in her vagina and began licking her while caressing her thighs. Kerith put 3 fingers inside of her and thrusted them into her slowly. Sunday began screaming Kerith's name and scratched her nails into the bed sheets. Kerith dug his fingers out of her and gave her one last lick. He began pulling down his boxers and took out his dick. He sat on the room sofa and smiled at Sunday. Sunday went to Kerith and got on her knees. She grabbed his dick and began stroking it slowly. She rubbed the tip with her thumb and began licking the throbbing stick. Kerith tilted his head back and ran both of his hands through her hair. She stopped rubbing his tip and swallowed his dick whole. He let out a loud moan and pushed her head down deeper. She kept his dick in her mouth and stroked it harder and faster. "Oh GOD! Sunday, please. Oh baby" Kerith said, finally releasing inside of her mouth. Sunday went to the bed with Kerith and sat on top of his hard erected dick. Kerith grabbed hold of her hips and Sunday put her hands on the wall. She cringed at the feeling of his big dick deep inside of her. Kerith kept his eyes on Sunday to see her expression. He went faster and harder inside of her, still not losing eye contact with her. Kerith kept them in a position for a few minutes. He didn't move at all, and Sunday's mouth was open and her eyes rolled back. He cringed as soon as he let the warm sticky fluid out inside of her. They lay on top of each other breathing heavily and sweaty as ever. They got in the shower and took a shower together. They cleansed themselves until they were clean. Kerith was staring at Sunday's wet body and became hard again. He pushed her against the slippery wall and kissed her neck roughly. Sunday moaned in pleasure but also in pain because of his rough attitude. He grabbed his dick and shoved it inside of her. She screamed in pain and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept thrusting in her until he came one last time. They stared at each other awkwardly from what had happened. "I'm sorry. I was just-," Sunday cut him off, "Tomorrow when we get up I want you to do that again. But I want you to abuse me also." Sunday said and went to sleep. Kerith's eyes widened and stared at Sunday, who was smiling devilishly. Kerith wrapped her arms around her and finally went to sleep.


End file.
